Mag
Mag was a clone trooper commander during the clone wars. Around 21 BBY, he was sent to the snowy world of Orto Plutonia. He and his squad faced many challenges at the newly built Glid Station. He went out on a mission with one of his troops named Shiv, when their Freeko bikes froze solid, they had to spend a night in the snow. But when Mag had a gloomy conversation with Shiv, a Talz attacked him and killed him as well as Shiv. Early Life Mag was born in a cloning tank on the stormy water world of Kamino. He was cloned from the DNA of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. When cloned, the Kaminoans used accelerated growth technology to mature him in half the time as a live-born. After born, he was subject to ten years of clone trooper commander training. The training was designed to ready him to lead and ready him for a higher level of battle. After completing the training, he was ready to begin his career as a clone commander serving in the Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars Around 21 BBY, Mag was ready to serve in the Clone Wars. He was one of the many clones that did. He was also a clone trooper commander, so he recieved his own squad. Battle of Orto Plutonia Around 21 BBY, Mag and his squad were dispatched to the snowy world of Orto Plutonia. Their mission was to monitor for any Separatist activity in the newly built Glid Station. Mag's squad faced several problems at Glid Station. Their rations were not shipped in insulated canisters causing the clones to boil their rations, which took out what little flavor was there. In addition, there seemed to be strange "snow monsters" roaming the snowy mountains. All of the patrolls sent out never reported back. Which meant that no one knew what the creatures actually were. Though Mag and his squad never encountered any battle droids, they tried to keep in shape by shooting at snowmen. Mag's men also got the honor of field-testing new equipment, such as the CK-6 Swoop Bike, nicknamed the "Freeko" bike. However, the bikes froze easily if not constantly maintained. One night, during a harsh snow storm, Mag and one of his squad members, "Shiv", went out into the storm to check an outer sensor. While they were checking the sensor, the freezing snow froze their Freeko bikes solid. Mag and Shiv both knew that the Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry gunships could not reach their location in the storm. Mag and Shiv decided that they would try to hold out until dawn when the gunships could reach them. Mag knew that for the moment, they were stuck in the freezing cold weather. Mag then decided to set up a tent for shelter. While Shiv remained in the tent, Mag stood guard outside to prevent a suprise Separatist attack. Mag walked into the tent to find Shiv doing something on a datapad. Mag questioned Shiv on what he was doing and told him that he should be bunking out, because Mag wanted Shiv to be wide awake when it was his turn to snooze. Death Shiv apologised for writing and explained to Mag that it was a nervous habit he devoloped. Mag saw that the letter was addressed to a trooper named Flanker. He then asked Shiv where Flanker was. Shiv gloomily explained to Mag that Flanker died on Christophsis. (In battle). Suddenly, several large white monsterous hands tore through the tent and grabed Mag. Mag screamed as the white hands killed him. The white monsters also killed Shiv, who pulled a blaster to defend himself, but was not fast enough. Shiv's datapad with the letter was seen in the snow. Several weeks passed, and the datapad was completely covered with snow. Armor and Equipment Mag was equiped with cold assault clone trooper armor. His armor also had red markings on it. Personality and Traits Mag painted red markings in his armor for unknown reasons. He was speedy in conversations. This was seen with squad member Shiv, right before Mag's death. Behind The Scenes Mag made his first and only appearance in the six-page The Clone Wars web comic Cold Snap, which led directly into "Trespass," an episode in the first season of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. Appearances Cold Snap (First Appearance) Sources Cold Snap Webcomic Clone Troopers in the Databank References